You're WHAT?
by Stars Are Shining
Summary: Troyella. Some men have surrvived, while others were cowards and ran away from the ultimate test: PREGNANCY
1. Surprises

You're Pregnant??

A Troyella Story

StarsAreShinning

**AN: Hey, sorry you guys haven't heard of me in a while! Um, things have been really tough, since my Dad died, so I'm finally going to get my act together, and write a HSM story. It's Troyella!!**

**I know I promised you Naruto fans a Neji\Tenten fic, but none of you have been reviewing on both of my stories, so I feel like I'm not keeping anyone waiting. I've never written a HSM story –EVER- on paper (or… on um, computer…) but I've been imagining it in my head ever since the summer, and I keep adding to it, so I want to put everything I can in it. **

**I don't know if this is going to be an oneshot yet… it probably won't be. So, um, enjoy.**

**This story is dedicated to my father, even though he laughed at Zac Efron when he sang the word 'Heaven' the first time in Breaking Free. It sounded… Country**

**bold: **Author's notes

_italics: _Thoughts, and emphasis on words

"Blah": Speaking

* * *

"You're….WHAT?" Troy exclaimed in disbelief and happiness at Gabriella. 

Gabriella just nodded and sobbed more.

* * *

Gabriella was transfixed, at the stick she held in her hand. No, it wasn't a Popsicle stick (although it was so hot she wouldn't mind one) it was a pregnancy test she had recently bought at the drug store. 

"_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God..._" she repeated over and over in her head. She was pregnant. PREGNANT.

It wasn't like she didn't mind being pregnant, since she and Troy were happy and together forever, but just the fact that she was put her into a permanent trance.

She was a smart girl, and everyone knew that. But she wondered if Troy even wanted kids. Sure, he did. But did he want them right _now_?

Gabriella gulped. She turned the bathroom doorknob, and threw the test into the trash. She slowly walked down the hallway, making her way to Troy, where he was in the living room, watching a basketball game.

Don't get her wrong, them losing their virginity to each other two weeks ago was great. Yeah, it hurt, but he was good.As far as Gabriella knew, he was _really_ good. In fact, great! Although her thoughts of reliving their love making experience made her smile briefly, she still had to get the point across to him.

He obviously was extremely talented in basketball, which put him in the NBA, at 23, five years ago. He plays for the LA Lakers. **(I'm not familiar with the NBA. But I do know that New Mexico doesn't have a basketball team… which sucks)** She too, was 28, and was happy teaching Science and Biology at East High with Taylor Danforth. Speaking of Taylor, she and Chad are married also. She's already eight months into expecting, with a baby boy. Chad, too, is with Troy on the LA Lakers as well, which made practices convenient.

Kelsi Cross pursued a career in composing and writing music for Broadway presentations. She and Jason have been married for two months now, and he too is also one the basketball team.

Of course, there had to be Sharpay Baylor and Ryan Evans to sing Kelsi's songs. They both do mostly her productions, but once in a while they need something different. Sharpay is married to Zeke who is on Troy, Chad and Jason's team, and does a part-time cooking show called "Zeke's Treats" (He mostly bakes).

As for Ryan, he's still single but looking. Being in Broadway, he has many fans, and every once in a while, there are girls ask him to marry him and stuff like that, but he'd rather meet someone the 'old fashion way'.

* * *

Gabriella slowly padded into the living room, where Troy was watching the game. He had a bottle of water in his hands, and some chip crumbs on his white t-shirt. 

"Troy…" she was barely heard, since her voice was so low. Troy whipped around and saw her there, so he turned down the volume of the TV.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he sounded concerned, for her, since he knew how sensitive she was at times. He scooted over on the couch, so she could sit. Gabriella lowered herself down on the warm spot where he was previously sitting. She started to cry, since she had no idea how to tell him.

Instantly he pulled her to his strong arms. She began to cry harder as he began to rock her back and forth. He kept going, even though she was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shhhhh" he attempted to sooth her, but it for once it didn't work.

For about fifteen minutes of her still crying, he still didn't know what was wrong.

"Alright…. Gabster… please tell me what's wrong." he said calmly, but deep inside, he desperately wanted to know. He couldn't stand it when she cried, even if it wasn't his fault. And in this situation, he hoped it wasn't because of him.

"Was it something I did?" he said, almost suggesting.

Well, technically, he _did _get her pregnant, but he meant if he did something wrong.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispered gently, and continued. "Whatever it is, I'm really sorry, Gabriella. I never meant to hurt you."

She shook her head no.

"Y-You didn't hurt me." she replied, her voice was almost unheard by him.

"Then, what was it?" Troy pressed.

"I'm- I'm, PREGNANT!" she blurted out.

_"Oh, fiddle sticks"_ **(Lol, just kidding. She's not that… innocent) **

"_Oh, shit."_ she thought.

"I mean- I mean…" she couldn't just take back what she said.

"You're….WHAT?" Troy exclaimed in disbelief and happiness at Gabriella.

Gabriella just nodded and sobbed more.

"Hey, don't cry… this is great!" Troy said.

"R-Really? I thought you would be upset." she said sheepishly.

"Gabriella… now why on earth would I be upset?" he said as if he was talking to a little child.

Gabriella shrugged. "I didn't know how you were going to react like."

Troy smiled, and whipped away her tears.

"Alright, fair enough, but you know… things around here are going to be different." he said, trying to tell her in the nicest way that she's going to be an emotional wreck for the next nine months.

Being the smart girl that she was, she right away knew what he meant.

"I know, Troy. And I'll try not to be a nervous breakdown. I know I'll be crying one minute, and be hyper the next, and I know I'll be barfing in the toilet every few hours, and I know that I'll be fat as a cow, so I just guess that's part of pregnancy." she said, unaware that she was making him nervous.

Oh, what an eventful nine months it shall be…

**AN: Alrighty, not bad for a first chapter, ne? Um, please review, and give me some ideas of what I should do so this fic isn't an average pregnancy story. I do have some pretty good ideas, but the more, the merrier, since I've finally decided that this isn't going to be an oneshot. Or a twoshot. So, Happy Hoildays,**

**Stars Are Shinning. **

**Ciao! **


	2. First Month of Hell

**Hey! OMG I can't believe that I forgot to put in that they were married. I was going to… believe me, but I got sidetracked. So for the record:**

**THEY ARE MARRIED.**

**There. That should do it. **

**(I was planning to do: **Gabriella **Bolton** was transfixed, at the stick she held in her hand.

**And also: **It wasn't like she didn't mind being pregnant, since she and **her husband **Troy **Bolton** were happy and together forever, but just the fact that she was put her into a permanent trance.

**Just for the record smiles**

**I keep forgetting to put a Disclaimer! Ugh! Don't sue me please! A law suit is the last thing I need right now. I don't own HSM or any of its characters. I don't own anything from MTV, nor the shows I mention here in this chapter. I don't own E.T. Well, actually I have the movie, a poster, and two E.T. dolls that look adorable… but otherwise no. But I do own the phrase "Ehmagawd", BTW.**

**Anyway, thanks so much for your wonderful reviews! Keep reviewing… I love them!**

**bold: **Author's notes

_italics: _Thoughts, and emphasis on words

"Blah": Speaking

RECAP:

"I know, Troy. And I'll try not to be a nervous breakdown. I know I'll be crying one minute, and be hyper the next, and I know I'll be barfing in the toilet every few hours, and I know that I'll be fat as a cow, so I just guess that's part of pregnancy." she said, unaware that she was making him nervous.

Oh, what an eventful nine months it shall be…

END OF RECAP

**FIRST MONTH OF PREGNANCY**

One night when the couple was getting ready for bed, there was a knock at the door. Gabriella stopped halfway into putting on her tank top, and froze. Troy looked over at her. Not in a perverted manor, but as in permission to answer the door.

Gabriella looked uneasy at him. "It's kinda late, Troy. We're not expecting anyone, so don't answer it."

"It could be Chad and Taylor, though." he replied.

Gabriella had a look of thought on her face. "Yeah, ok."

Troy chuckled, and said "Don't worry, we have an alarm system." These days she had been rather 'clingy' to him, but he figured it was because she was just scared.

Troy made his way downstairs, with Gabriella closely behind wearing her shorts and tank top. He opened the door to reveal the Danforths'. Gabriella sighed in relief. She had this crazy idea that E.T. was going to come down and start a bloody massacre.

Anyway, Taylor and Chad came to show the ultrasound photographs of their baby boy, which will be named Dylan Charles Danforth **(I suck at names…)**.

"Ehmagawd! He's beautiful!" Gabriella exclaimed.

After half an hour or so of looking at the pictures, chatting, and a little bedtime snack, Troy and Gabriella **(and baby lol) **went to bed.

They slipped underneath the sheets, and Gabriella snuggled into his arms.

"Troy?" she started.

"Yeah?" he replied softly, and stroked her hair.

"Do you think- do you think that the baby will look more like me, or you?" she asked and yawned.

"I guess we will have to wait and see." he said, only to find that his beauty was already asleep.

"TROY!" Gabriella screamed the next morning, overlooking Troy in their bed, bright and early at 6:00 (am). She was already dressed, showered, and make up applied for the day.

Troy flung his eyes open.

"WHAT?," he screamed, and flew out of bed. "Am I late, oh, God, I'm late. Jeez, the team is going to KILL me!"

He started running around in a circle, panicking.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Troy," she started.

He didn't listen.

"Troy!" she tried again.

He kept on screaming.

"TROY!" she screamed louder than him.

"Huh?" he said dumbfounded. "Yeah?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're not late. In fact, you don't even have practice today. So, chill."

"Then, why did you wake me up so early?" he asked, frustrated.

She giggled. "No reason!"

She skipped out of the room, leaving him completely confuzzled. He scratched his head.

"_What_?"

"Baby, what do you want for breakfast?" Troy asked Gabriella as he hugged her from behind in their downstairs living room. He was completely showered, and dressed as well.

"Ummmm… surprise me." she giggled.

"Alrighty then!" he said, pecked her on the cheek, and ventured towards the kitchen.

Gabriella was left there standing alone, so she decided to watch some television while she was waiting.

"Remember Troy, make something that the baby will like!" she called into the kitchen. She heard some pots and pans rattling, and Troy's weak reply, "Sure".

She situated herself on the couch, and started flipping through the channels.

Troy was absolutely lost. He didn't even know how to cook that well. He stood in the middle of their large kitchen, not knowing where to start. He had already taken out some pans and just random kitchen 'gadgets' that Gabriella had insisted on buying, while some of them were stupid wedding gifts.

"_Think, think, think Troy. What _can _you actually cook_?" he thought hard. "_What will the baby _and _Gabriella like?"_

An idea popped into his head. "_Waffles!"_ he thought, totally excited.

"Hmmm, re-run, seen it, gay, stupid…" Gabriella mumbled at each channel she flipped through. Eventually she landed upon MTV. She wasn't really much of a fan of it, but some shows were funny, like Yo Mamma, and My Super Sweet Sixteen. Currently, Yo Mamma was on.

She giggled from some of the disses, while others made her shake her head in shame.

Suddenly, she heard a crash from the kitchen. She gasped.

"Troy, don't make a mess of my beautiful kitchen!"

"I'm ok!" he said sounding hurt.

"Is my kitchen ok?" she asked, not really caring if Troy was hurt.

"Yes…" he said, as if he was uncertain.

"Yeah right." she said, but trusted him… sort of.

Eventually Troy came out of the kitchen, with a very dirty apron on him, but had a plate of waffles with maple syrup, whipped cream, and strawberries.

"My lady." he said, and handed her the plate and a fork.

"Breakfast is served."

Gabriella took a forkful of the sticky goodness into her mouth, while Troy silently held his breath.

She chewed, swallowed, and pecked him on his lips.

He sighed in relief.

**Alright, that's it for Chapter 2! I want to make each chapter one month of pregnancy so eight more months to go and then the baby is out! (But that doesn't mean that the story is going to stop then!)**

**I'm so sorry it took me forever. I guess it was just the rush of Christmas and New Years.**

**Please review!**

**Stars Are Shinning**

**Buon Anno! **


	3. WTF?

**Hey! Thanks sooooo much for your awesome reviews. I love hearing them, so please keep them coming!**

**I know it's taking –FOREVER- for me to update, but I'm in this IloveGerardWay phase right now and believe me, I'm not suffering from it…I'm loving every second, lol. The only problem about that is my mind is totally completely focused on certain other things cough Gerard cough **

**

* * *

**

**So nothing that horrible happened to Troy… yet. Well, let's see what's in store for him in Gabriella's second month of pregnancy. Maybe now Troy will shudder with fear every time he hears the word 'pregnant'…**

**Disclaimer: (I almost forgot it again!) I don't own anything that has to do with HSM or any of its characters, I don't own the Kleenex company too. **

**bold: **Author's notes

_italics: _Thoughts, and emphasis on words

"Blah": Speaking

RECAP:

"My lady." he said, and handed her the plate and a fork.

"Breakfast is served."

Gabriella took a forkful of the sticky goodness into her mouth, while Troy silently held his breath.

She chewed, swallowed, and pecked him on his lips.

He sighed in relief.

END OF RECAP

**SECOND MONTH OF PREGNANCY**

It was a nice sunny afternoon in the Bolton residence in the middle of the second month of Gabriella's pregnancy. Troy was peacefully watching a basketball game in the living room, and as far as he was concerned, Gabriella was reading out on the balcony that faced the backyard.

Just then, Troy heard the sound that he dreaded the most: Gabriella screaming.

"TROY!"

He ran up from where comfortably sitting, and ran up the stairs. He scanned the premises for any sign of her, and saw the light from the bathroom leak into the hallway.

He ran into the room, to find her crouched over the toilet.

"_Oh no," _he thought. "_She's barfing."_

Since she was so petit, he could easily crouch over her without putting pressure on her form. He instantly gathered her hair in his hands, and whispered loving things in her ear.

Eventually, her sudden barf-attack stopped. He got up and poured her a glass of water from the tap, flushed the toilet, and gave her some Kleenex to wipe her mouth.

"Thanks." she said quietly and took the Kleenex and water.

"No problem, babe," he said but notice she was still on the floor. "Uh… are you going to get up?"

She looked around. "Oh… yeah." She blushed.

Troy helped her up and lead her over to the downstairs living room, completely abandoning her previous activities on the balcony.

"Mmm, Troy?" she asked as she was placed on the couch.

"Yeah?" he asked and sat lifted up her legs, sat down, and put her legs back on top of his lap.

"I think I should schedule a doctor's appointment soon. You know, for like ultrasounds and this sudden throwing up-ing."

"Sure. Next month?"

"Yeah. Ok." she said and closed her eyes as he continued to watch the basketball game. He noticed that she was trying to sleep, so he turned the volume down slightly.

They lay there for about another hour, or at least until Troy's basketball game was over. Gabriella was now fully asleep, and since it was only 2:30 in the afternoon, he let her keep sleeping. He got up, unsure of what to do.

"_Hmmm, I could play some basketball… but I'd rather be inside the house just incase something happens to Gabriella." _he thought, his brain battling with him in a duel.

"_But I really do need to do some training. We have a game coming up…" _

After about five minutes of him foolishly standing in the living room, he decided that he would just go on the computer. He started walking towards the den and sat down on the computer's leather chair. As he started up the computer, he wondered what he would do.

"_Hmmm, maybe I'll look up baby furniture." _he thought with a smile playing at his lips. They didn't even know if the baby would be a boy or a girl, but he thought that Gabriella wouldn't mind if he browsed a few items for each gender.

He and Gabriella hadn't really started furnishing the baby's room, but they did set one aside. Gabriella had insisted on having the baby's room beside there's, so whenever he\she cried, they could easily get to him\her. He knew that she was going to start some plans for the room as soon as they got the first ultrasound. He was also expecting her to force some of his input into the furniture, which was probably why he was looking up items right now. He totally didn't mind. In fact, he was glad she was letting her do so. Chad had told him stories of how Taylor was so controlling when it came to Dylan's room that he just didn't bother helping out about what they should have bought.

Troy spent the rest of the afternoon on the computer, until it was 5 o'clock. Gabriella slowly padded into the den.

"Hey" she said softly, via to the fact that she just woke up.

"Hey" he said and smiled at her. "Um, you _do _realize that you left your book outside on the balcony, right?"

Her eyes widened. "And you didn't get it?" she said, quite angrily.

Troy swallowed hard. Why was she getting so mad?

"Erm… no. I'm sorry." he said, still shocked from her mini outburst.

She groaned and stormed off, probably upstairs to the balcony, leaving a confuzzled Troy.

"What was that all about?!"

**AN: Oooooooooh, some anger out of Gabriella! Don't worry, it gets better!**


End file.
